In her eyes
by Lady Pirate 18
Summary: Neville reflects on Hogwarts, Voldemort, and a certain dazed girl


It's so empty...  
  
Neville's eyes scanned the deserted dormitory that had been his home for the last seven years. Everyone else was already packed, eager to escape this prison, but he couldn't bear to let it go.  
  
So many memories in this room.  
  
Wasn't this the first place he had made real friends? Wasn't this the first place he stood up for himself, for others even? Neville had done so much here, he had grown up so much. This was the place he had gotten his first kiss, and even though it was out of pity, he treasured it anyway. And his first dance and he- Neville stood still.  
  
This place was his first everything.  
  
Tears filled his eyes as a sob got caught in his throat. He was going to miss it. He didn't want to leave. Once he left he knew things  
would be different. He'd be in the real world. In a world that was shadowed by Voldemort.  
  
Neville shuddered as he grabbed his suitcase. Voldemort's support was growing. Dumbledore was dying. Neville knew that the power had shifted. Others knew it too.   
  
A hooded man had approached Neville about a week ago in Hogsmeade. He had told Neville that Voldemort had been watching him over the years. He wanted Neville on his side. Neville had been to shocked to answer, so the man had left without one. But Neville knew he'd be back.  
  
This scenario had played in Neville's mind before, and every time he had answered 'no' with such charisma and determination. Why should he hestiate now? Was he on the wrong side?   
  
Neville shook the thoughts out of his head. He finished his packing without thought and with one last look around, he left the dormitory.  
  
A glance at his watch told him that the graduation party had started ten minutes ago. His gran was probably waiting. He really wasn't looking forward to it.  
  
He rounded the corner quickly, rushing down the hall. It was then that he saw something. No, someone.   
  
She looked the same as she had two years ago. Her blonde hair still hung to her waist. She still had her wand sticking out from behind her ear. She was taller, older, but she still looked the same.   
  
She drifted, not walked, toward him, as if in a daze. Neville couldn't help but smile. 'Loony' Lovegood still maintained her nickname. But he knew she wasn't crazy, just misunderstood.  
  
As she drew closer to him, she gave him that wide smile that used to give him the creeps. Now, it was kinda...nice.  
  
"Hello Neville," she said gliding over.  
  
"Hullo Luna. What are doing here? Shouldn't you be at the feast?"  
  
"I'm just gathering a few of my lost possessions," she said, rather dreamily.  
  
Neville felt pity swell up in his heart. He knew Luna wasn't very popular with her classmates. They all thought she was crazy and hid her things around the school. Neville really felt sorry for her. If anybody knew what it was like to be picked on, it was Neville Longbottom.  
  
"Do you want some help?"  
  
Luna gave another bright smile. "Oh no. I'll find all of them eventually. I always do."  
  
Neville tried to give her a reassuring smile, but failed. In her bright, lumionous eyes he could see himself. It was rather odd, but he almost expected it from Luna. She had her weird qualities, but she was a good person.   
  
"Harry will defeat him."  
  
Neville's head snapped up. He looked at her, she was staring at him.   
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"I know it all looks bad now, but don't give up Neville. Voldemort will be defeated. Good will prevail in the end. Don't give up."  
  
Neville couldn't beleive his ears. It was almost as if she could read his mind.  
  
"How can you be sure?"  
  
She smiled at him. "I'm not."   
  
"But Dumble-"  
  
"Dumbledore has done all he could. It's Harry's turn now. He will defeat him."  
  
"I..."  
  
"Good bye Neville. I've really enjoyed getting to know you guys. Thanks for being my friend. A good friend is hard to find and I found four great ones. We've had lots of adventures too. It's been fun."  
  
"It has,"he replied.  
  
"Well goodbye." And with that, she turned and glided away.  
  
"Um..Luna!! Goodbye."  
  
Neville was speechless. This sixteen year old Ravenclaw girl, who believed in the unbelievable, said what was on her mind, who was constantly made fun of had changed Neville's mind. He didn't know why, but he believed her. The odds were against them, but he believed that they could defeat Voldemort. He could see it in her shimmering eyes.   
  
"She's crazy,"he said aloud to himself as she drifted away. He gave a laugh. "But...maybe so am I."


End file.
